Dead or Alive (band)
Dead or Alive were a pop band from Liverpool, England. The group found success in the 1980s and had seven Top 40 UK singles and three Top 30 UK albums. They were the first group to have a number one single under the production team of Stock Aitken Waterman. Dead or Alive, which has variously included Pete Burns (vocalist), Wayne Hussey (guitarist), Mike Percy (bassist), Steve Coy (drummer) and Tim Lever (various instruments), have released seven studio albums and five compilation albums, and became popular in Japan. Two of the group's singles reached the U.S. Top 20 on the Billboard Hot 100; "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" No. 11 in 1985, and "Brand New Lover" No. 15 in 1986. "You Spin Me Round" peaked at number one in 1985 in the UK, then charted again in 2003 and 2006 following Burns' controversial appearance on the television reality show Celebrity Big Brother. The latter also became the first of two singles to top the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart. Contents 1 History 1.1 Early career of band 1.2 1980s chart success 1.3 1990s 1.4 2000s 1.5 2010s 2 Concerts 3 Celebrity Big Brother 4 Band members 4.1 Former members 5 Discography 6 See also 7 References 8 External links History Early career of band Nightmares In Wax (March 1980) In 1977 Burns formed a band with contemporaries Julian Cope, Pete Wylie, and Phil Hurst, calling themselves The Mystery Girls. They played only one gig (opening for Sham 69 at Eric's in Liverpool in November 1977) before disintegrating.4 Burns returned in early 1979 with a new band, Nightmares in Wax (original name: 'Rainbows Over Nagasaki'), featuring a gothic post-punk sound, with backing from keyboardist Martin Healy, guitarist Mick Reid (ex-Crash Course and Glass Torpedoes), drummer Paul Hornby (ex 051 and Pink Military), and bassist Walter Ogden.4 Nightmares in Wax played their first gig at Eric's in July 1979,5 and were signed to the associated Eric's Records label, although their only recording, a three-track 7" EP entitled Birth of a Nation, was released in March 1980 by Inevitable Records (a 12-inch single featuring two of the tracks from the EP, "Black Leather" and "Shangri-La", was released in 1985).6 The EP featured "Black Leather", which halfway through turned into K.C. & the Sunshine Band's "That's the Way (I Like It)" (a song later revived by Dead or Alive).4 In May 1980, after several line-up changes since the start of the year, and just before they were to record a radio session for John Peel, Burns changed the name of the band to Dead or Alive.4 The band went through several different line-up changes over the next three years while recording a series of independent singles. Burns' eccentric and androgynous appearance began attracting attention, often leading to comparisons with Culture Club and its lead singer Boy George. Dead or Alive's singles started charting on the UK Indie Chart, beginning with 1982's "The Stranger" reaching No. 7 on that chart.7 This prompted major label Epic Records to sign the band in 1983. Their first release for Epic was the single "Misty Circles", which appeared at No. 100 on the major UK Singles Chart in 1983. At this point, the band was a five-piece consisting of Burns, Mike Percy (bass), Tim Lever (keyboards/sax), Steve Coy (drums), and Wayne Hussey (guitar). Two more singles, "What I Want" and "I'd Do Anything", attracted club play, but mainstream success continued to elude the band. Dead Or Alive's debut album, Sophisticated Boom Boom, was released in May 1984 and featured their first Top 40 UK single, "That's the Way (I Like It)", a remake of the 1975 hit by KC and the Sunshine Band. Hussey departed Dead or Alive just before the album's release, despite having had a hand in writing much of the material that appears on it. The single peaked at No. 22 in the UK and the album at No. 29.8 1980s chart success Now a four-piece following the departure of Hussey, in May 1985 the band released its second album Youthquake (US No. 31, UK No. 9), produced by the then-fledgling songwriting/production team of Mike Stock, Matt Aitken, and Pete Waterman known as Stock Aitken Waterman (SAW). The single "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)"9 went to number one on the UK singles chart10 after having lingered outside the Top 40 for over two months (the song was SAW's first chart-topping single). The song also hit No. 11 in the US and No. 1 in Canada.11 Other album tracks released as singles included "Lover Come Back To Me", "In Too Deep", and "My Heart Goes Bang". They all reached the UK Top 30. In late 1986, Dead or Alive released their third album, Mad, Bad, and Dangerous to Know (US No. 52, UK No. 27), also produced by SAW. The lead single "Brand New Lover" became a modest UK hit, peaking at No. 31, but was more successful in the US where it reached No. 15 on the US Hot 100, and number one on the US Billboard dance chart.11 Three more singles from the album were released, although none saw any notable US success on the pop charts. All of these singles caused some sort of controversy in the UK. The most successful in the UK was "Something in My House" (UK No. 12), tonally Gothic and with a sleeve depicting Burns in front of what appears to be a Satanic altar, featuring an inverted crucifix. A 12" version of the song, the 'Mortevicar Mix', featured sampling of dialogue from the soundtrack of The Exorcist and a sampling from the George A. Romero American movie trailer from his film Day of the Dead (1985) and other '80s horror films. A third single, "Hooked on Love", failed to make the UK Top 40 and had a "Gothic" overtone that had been added in a post-production remix. After the release of the album, Tim Lever and Mike Percy left the band to form careers as mixers and producers. The pair currently own and operate Steelworks Studios in Sheffield, UK.12 As mixers and producers, Lever and Percy experienced success writing and mixing songs for acts like S Club 7, Blue, and Robbie Williams. In 1987, they released their greatest hits album Rip It Up, and a concert tour of the same name. In 1989, Dead or Alive, now pared down to just a duo of Burns and Coy, released the self-produced Nude, which featured the single "Turn Around and Count 2 Ten". It was followed by "Come Home with Me Baby". The single was a US club hit, including number one on the US dance charts.11 1990s 1990 saw the release of Fan the Flame (Part 1); an album released only in Japan. The album had three singles, "Your Sweetness (Is Your Weakness)", "Gone Too Long", and "Unhappy Birthday". The band had planned to release Fan the Flame (Part 2) in 1992, which was similar in style to Part 1, but with the modest sales of Part 1, Part 2 was never released. It would have featured tracks such as "I Don't Care About Your Heart", as well as a cover of Barry White's "It's Ecstasy When You Lay Down Next To Me". Some tracks were later re-recorded for the band's Nukleopatra album. It is often confused with the acoustic Love Pete album, which was sold in cassette form on the band's 1992 tour (during which tracks from Part 2 were previewed). For a few years, Dead or Alive were mostly inactive in the recording studio. Burns resurfaced in 1994 as vocalist on a single for the Italian techno outfit Glam. Burns helped write the single, "Sex Drive", which was a return to the dance floor. Burns and Coy flirted with the idea of recording under the name International Chrysis, named after the late transsexual nightclub performer, and released a single as such in 1994, a cover version of David Bowie's "Rebel Rebel". The year 1995 saw new work from Dead or Alive with a new keyboardist named Jason Alburey, joining Burns and Coy for the album Nukleopatra. The album featured a smattering of previously released material, including "Rebel Rebel", "Sex Drive", and two tracks that originally appeared on Fan the Flame (Part 1), "Gone Too Long" and "Unhappy Birthday". The album also featured a cover of Blondie's "Picture This". Initially released in Japan only, Nukleopatra was later released in Australia, Singapore, South Africa, France and the United States, and each release sported different cover art, track listings, and song versions. Many releases of Nukleopatra also included one or more remixes of "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)". 2000s In 2000, Dead or Alive released Fragile, a compilation of remixes with several new tracks and covers including U2's "Even Better Than the Real Thing" and Nick Kamen's "I Promised Myself". A second remix album, Unbreakable, was released in 2001. This was followed by a greatest hits album entitled Evolution: the Hits, released in 2003 which featured yet another remix of "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)"; both of them enjoyed, for the first time since Nude, a UK release, with "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" re-entering the Top 40. Later on in 2003, Dead Or Alive's keyboardist (Jason Alburey) leaves the band. In 2004, Burns enjoyed solo success with the Pet Shop Boys-produced track "Jack and Jill Party". Although only released through the Pet Shop Boys website, the track reached number 75 in the UK singles chart.13 2010s In September 2010, Burns released a new single, "Never Marry An Icon".14 On 21 December 2012, Burns (billed as Dead or Alive) performed at the Pete Waterman concert, Hit Factory Live15 at London's O2 Arena. Other artists on the bill included Jason Donovan, Rick Astley, Steps, Sinitta, Pepsi & Shirlie, Hazell Dean, Princess, Sybil, 2 Unlimited, Lonnie Gordon and Brother Beyond. It was not clear whether other members of the original Dead Or Alive line-up would also accompany Burns.16 On October 28, 2016, a 19 discs box set titled Sophisticated Boom Box MMXVI is released by Edsel Records. The box set features all records, singles and rarities produced by Dead or Alive in the 1983–2010 timespan, including the Pete Burns solo releases. Steve Coy hinted there may be a second box set in the future to come and a new Dead or Alive album as well. Burns died of a cardiac arrest on 23 October 2016 at the age of 57.17 Concerts The band toured regularly in the UK in the first half of the 1980s, but their first world tour began in 1987, with dates in Europe, the US, and Japan. Film footage was recorded at two shows at Tokyo's Nippon Budokan on 9 October and at Osaka's Osaka-jō Hall on 11 October 1987, and released on video cassette (VHS) and Laserdisc that same year under the title Rip It Up Live. The concert was eventually issued as bonus material for the first time on DVD as part of the 2003 compilation release.18 A studio version of Rip It Up consisting of the original studio and remix versions of Dead or Alive's best known songs was released on vinyl, cassette and compact disc that same year. In 1995, Dead or Alive started performing in local night-clubs (mostly gay). Dead or Alive were featured in Gay Pride in 1995. Celebrity Big Brother In 2006, Pete Burns took part in the TV show Celebrity Big Brother in the UK. Burns became known for openly insulting actress Traci Bingham and performing modern dance with Respect MP George Galloway. Following the end of the show (Burns finished in fifth place), "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" (from 1985's Youthquake album) was re-released. Band members Former members Pete Burns – vocals (1979–2016) Steve Coy – drums, keyboards, guitars (1982–2016) Mike Percy – keyboards, bass guitar, guitars (1982–1989) Timothy Lever – keyboards, saxophone, guitars, sequencers (1983–1989) Martin Healy – keyboards (1979–1983) Mick Reid – guitars – Nightmares in Wax (1979–1980) Phil Hurst – drums – Nightmares in Wax (1979–1980) Joe Musker – drums (1980–1983) Adrian Mitchley – guitars (1980–1981) Paul Hornby – drums – Nightmares in Wax (1979) Walter Ogden – bass guitar – Nightmares in Wax (1979) Pete Lloyd – bass guitar – Nightmares in Wax (1980) Sue James – bass guitar (1980–1981) Wayne Hussey – guitars (1981–1984) Jason Alburey – keyboards (1995–2003) Dean Bright – keyboards, keytar (1995–2003) Discography Main article: Dead or Alive discography See also List of number-one dance hits (United States) List of artists who reached number one on the US Dance chart References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Ankeny, Jason. "Dead or Alive – Music Biography, Credits and Discography". AllMusic. Retrieved 2013-03-19. 2.Jump up ^ Henderson, Alex. "Dead or Alive – Rip It Up". Allmusic. Retrieved 1 November 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Zaleski, Annie (26 February 2015). "Where to start with '80s U.K. synth-pop". The A.V. Club. Retrieved 1 November 2015. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d Greene, Jo-Ann "Nightmares in Wax Biography", Allmusic, Macrovision Corporation 5.Jump up ^ Jonathan Buckley, Mark Ellingham, Justin Lewis, and Jill Furmanovsky (1996) The Rough Guide to Rock, Rough Guides, ISBN 978-1-85828-201-5 6.Jump up ^ Gimarc, George (2005) Punk Diary: The Ultimate Trainspotter's Guide to Underground Rock 1970–1982, Backbeat Books, ISBN 0-87930-848-6, p.312 7.Jump up ^ Lazell, Barry (1997) Indie Hits 1980–1989, Cherry Red Books, ISBN 0-9517206-9-4, p.61 8.Jump up ^ "ChartArchive – Dead Or Alive". Chartstats.com. 2013-03-14. Retrieved 2013-03-19. 9.Jump up ^ 1 Archived 4 November 2007 at the Wayback Machine.‹The template Wayback is being considered for merging.› 10.Jump up ^ "Official UK Singles Top 100 – 23 March 2013 | Official UK Top 40". Theofficialcharts.com. Retrieved 2013-03-19. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c 2 Archived 16 March 2013 at the Wayback Machine.‹The template Wayback is being considered for merging.› 12.Jump up ^ 3 Archived 29 June 2007 at the Wayback Machine.‹The template Wayback is being considered for merging.› 13.Jump up ^ "ChartArchive – Pete Burns". Chartstats.com. 2004-06-19. Retrieved 2013-03-19. 14.Jump up ^ "Transcript of Facebook Chat with Pete held on 21 August 2011" (PDF). Deadoralive.net. Retrieved 2013-03-19. 15.Jump up ^ "Hit Factory Live Tickets, Tour & Concert Information | Live Nation UK". Livenation.co.uk. Retrieved 2013-03-19. 16.Jump up ^ "Hit Factory Live Christmas Cracker To Take Place At London's 02 | News | Music News". Noise11. 2012-10-22. Retrieved 2013-03-19. 17.Jump up ^ "Dead or Alive singer Pete Burns dies". BBC News. 24 October 2016. Retrieved 24 October 2016. 18.Jump up ^ "Dead Or Alive – Evolution: The Videos (DVD) at Discogs". Discogs.com. Retrieved 2013-03-19. External links Official website Category:Musical groups established in 1980 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2016 Category:English dance music groups Category:British electronic music groups Category:British Hi-NRG groups Category:English new wave musical groups Category:Synthpop new wave musical groups Category:Dance-rock musical groups Category:Musical groups from Liverpool Category:Scouse culture of the early 1980s Category:Epic Records artists Category:English pop music groups Category:Eurodisco groups Category:English pop rock music groups Category:British gothic rock groups